


Fool For You

by carsonnieve



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, i'm so proud of these two in this fic don't ask me why bc i don't know but i love them, these lovebirds... what would i be without them., this is... super fluff i believe and the humor at the end was just something super fun to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 01:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11863494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carsonnieve/pseuds/carsonnieve
Summary: Her smile forever gone after the images came back to her mind, sending chills all over her body and a strange feeling going slowly up her spine. And in that instant, she closed her eyes. Right when it hit her. Right when Harry stood up and placed a hand on her arm.“It reminds ye o’ that night, eh?"





	Fool For You

**Author's Note:**

> I... LOVED writing this and I really hope you enjoy reading this as well!
> 
> \- N. Nieve.

 

      “Why did I even bother to put your name on the list?” Evie huffed, pen in hand as she wrote down furiously, in a way to control her anger, though if she applied any more pressure the paper would end up being broken.  _Remedial Goodness 101_  was the most boring class in Auradon and the fact that Fairy Godmother’s tendency of dramatizing every single response was getting on her nerves lately didn’t help either when it came to working with Harry on an assignment about… love spells and how not to use potions to harm others. Which Evie didn’t do anymore but she had to accept that pranks were funny… especially in Auradon… where everyone was such a drama queen about dyeing your hair without permission. But that’s a story for another time. For now, she only had one thing in mind.

 

      _Harry. Hook. Was. So. Annoying._

 

              And hot. But annoying.

 

      “But ye did. Because deep inside ye care about me and th’ rest o’ th’ kids.” Harry responded with a smirk on her face. And in that moment, Evie knew exactly where he was going and what he planned to do. And she was  _not_ going to talk about that. And so she rolled her eyes, eyes gazing down at the papers as she tried to collect her thoughts. “Oh, come on, dern’t give me that look, Blue. Or dern’t ye remember when-?”

 

      “Do  _not_ mention it, Hook. It’s not something I want to talk about since it’s not in my memories anymore.” Evie protested, another sigh leaving her lips as she continued writing down the ideas they both had for this  _stupid_ essay. “Let’s finish this. I have a business to prosper.”

 

      Harry raised both of his hands in defeat and sat down next to her, grabbing some of her ideas and translating them into sentences even though he was still getting used to their weird way of speaking. Minutes passed in complete silence, and Harry had to bite down his tongue to not speak and say what he so desperately needed to say, which was driving Evie crazy because she could sense it. “Okay. Talk. Say what you need to say,” she whispered, looking down still.

 

      “Ye’re still wearin’ th’ red jacket I gave ye.“ Harry announced, quickly, as his eyes focused only on the red jacket she was wearing at that exact moment. A hook imprinted on the inner part of her right sleeve, as the other one had a heart with a crown. Something that none noticed and only Evie could see. It was a gift from Harry. One that he spent so much money on when they were back on the Isle and were… friends.  _Kind of_ friends. “I thought ye threw it away when ye moved t’ Auradon and left us. To be honest, I thought it meant nothin’ t’ ye.”

 

      “You’re right, it meant nothing.”

 

      “Then why do ye wear it?”

 

_Thump._ Evie was speechless.  _Thump._ And her mind was going back to that night.  _Thump thump._ Her last night on the Isle.  _Thump thump._ With Harry, on his boat.  _Thump thump._ And her heart could not beat faster than it was in that exact moment. 

 

      “Cat got yer tongue?”

 

      “It reminded me of what I used to be. I have this jacket and my blue one. I couldn’t throw them away even if I wanted to.” Evie responded, leaving the pen on the desk and looking around. Damn the moment she thought to go to the library when no one else was around. Now she was stuck with Harry and this conversation that she clearly didn’t want to have. “And I am tired, we can finish this… assignment tomorrow. We still have a week to go.” And with that being said, she stood up, ready to leave the place. Her smile forever gone after the images came back to her mind, sending chills all over her body and a strange feeling going slowly up her spine. And in that instant, she closed her eyes. Right when it hit her. Right when Harry stood up and placed a hand on her arm.

 

      “It reminds ye o’ that night, eh? When ye should have told me ye were leavin’ me behind and instead I just let ye into me sheets fer th’  _first_  and  _last_  time.” Evie tensed under his touch, eyes looking down at the soft grasp on her arm, the words hadn’t sunk it yet or else she would have replied with something as bold as he did. “Besides, ye put me name in there. Ye brought me here, and dern’t come with that bullshit about givin’ everyone an opportunity because ye di'nae brin’ every single kid that’s on th’ Isle. Just a few o’ us.  _Including me_.”

 

      “And what if I did? I saw something different in you when we were on the Isle. Something that at the moment I thought it was… rebellious, daring, and now I realized it was  _good._ Something they didn’t teach us back there and if they did, it seemed wrong. I do remember. I  _can’t_ forget it. We were  _friends-”_

 

_“Mates?”_ Harry asked, a sarcastic laugh escaping his lips. He turned around and ran a hand through his raven hair and Evie damned the moment she was not able to see his exact reaction but in just two seconds he turned to her again with a look on her face that the blue-haired clearly knew. “Do mates do this?”

 

      And before she could even register his words, sneaky lips, just like his attitude, were on hers and Evie breathed, sharply, before unconsciously parting her lips and letting their breaths mingle for a second before kissing him back. It felt like old times. It felt like forever. If felt wrong but it also felt so  _right._ His hands were on her face, pulling her impossibly closer since their chests were already pressed together. And for once in her life, Evie didn’t know what to do. She couldn’t react in any way or complain at all, her lips couldn’t stop kissing Harry’s and her hands were talking by themselves as they grabbed a hold of his shirt with such strength that nails dug into his lower back. It was passionate, fiery,  _hot._

 

      But it changed.

 

      And when they less expected it, the kiss turned soft and slow. His hand rested below her ear, caressing her cheek with his thumb as her fingers drew patterns on his back. Both had their eyes closed. Both were breathing heavily. Harry felt  _hooked._ And Evie felt like the beatings of her  _heart_ were slowly matching his.

 

      They pulled away after what felt like forever and their lips were still touching. Evie raised her head a little bit and brushed her nose against his as she tried so hard not to smile and not to open her eyes or else reality would hit her and she didn’t know what her reaction would be once she had her mind in order. And God she wished it wouldn’t change. 

 

      Not a bit.

 

_Not at all._

 

      And Harry… Harry just wanted to kiss Evie since he saw her on the docks the day they battled each other. He had missed her blueberry princess like no other. Even though everyone knew he didn’t like weaknesses, and once upon a time he thought love was the most dangerous one, he was  _so_ glad that Evie was the one to manage to break the shield, to break his  _hook_ on evil. To burst into his life with apples and potions and  _love spells.  
                     _ But Harry was still himself.  ~~And Evie secretly loved it too.~~

 

      “See ye tomorrow, Blue. Don’t work too hard on th’ assignment.” He whispered before pulling away completely from the girl and walked away, turning his back on her.

 

      “ _Red?”_

 

      He stopped right on his track. A smirk playing on his lips as he heard the nickname she once gave him when they were younger because Evie was tired of hearing him calling her ‘Blue’. She thought it was payback. Harry thought it was cute.

 

      “Aye?” He turned around once again, grabbing the books with more strength this time and keeping them on the side, under his arm.

 

      “Red lipstick looks so good on you but I’m not so sure anyone else would like it as much as I do.” Harry immediately wiped away the smudged lipstick on his mouth with a playful smile on his face as he heard Evie laughing at the sudden reaction. 

 

_The girl didn’t lose her sass._

 

_“_ See you tomorrow. Same hour, same place.” Evie informed him as she walked past by him, looking at herself in her tiny mirror as she fixed her makeup. “Bring something to keep you awake… Maybe we’ll stay longer than you think.” And with that, she just walked away and left the library, leaving Harry behind with a  _stupid_ smile on his face.

 

      “This winsome lass’s goin’ t’ be th’ end o’ me.” 

 

              _Thump thump._

 

      “Aye. Definitely.”

**Author's Note:**

> missallyreyes asked on tumblr:  
> Hi ! Do you think you can write something for Hevie ? Like one in which they are partnered in class at Auradon prep ( remedial goodness ?) and they're stuck together for the project and at first they hate it, but eventually they start getting along and maybe even start dating ? Please &Thank you <3


End file.
